


The One Where They Wear Each Other's Clothes

by AlxSteele



Series: Cuddly Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically all fluff and nothing but fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Izzy is amused, Jace finds it disturbing, M/M, Magnus and Alec act adorable, Malec, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds it embarrassing when, after a rushed morning, Magnus and him show up for a mission wearing each others shirts. Magnus thinks it’s hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Wear Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY another cuddly Magnus fic! My days are running together and I didn’t realize it’d been so long since I posted the first cuddly Malec so sorry for that! I needed a break from working on my actual novel AND my Through The Looking Glass series, so here is FLUFFY! This idea came about from talking with shadowhuntingnephlim on Tumblr and it kind of got stuck in my head so here we are!
> 
> Title is kind of inspired by Friends episode titles because who doesn't love a good reference to friends?

Alec groaned, turning over and burying his head under a pillow as Magnus tried to wake him up.

Magnus sighed, trying to be exasperated but more amused than anything. “Alec, darling, we have to get up.”

Alec mumbled something that not even Magnus — who could speak more languages than he could count — could understand. Magnus was about to get out of bed, even though it was soft and warm, more cozy than ever with a shirtless shadowhunter hiding under the blankets, when Alec rolled over again. He unburied himself from the mountain of pillows, burrowing instead into Magnus. The shadowhunter thoroughly wrapped himself around the warlock, throwing one leg over him and wrapping both arms around his midsection.

Alec hummed softly, cushioning his head with Magnus’ chest.

Magnus sighed. This was really unfair. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to get up. He’d love to stay in bed a while longer, in fact he was contemplating doing just that, but… He sighed, gathering all the good in him to banish his selfish side and remind himself this was very important…probably. At least, Isabelle had made it sound fairly urgent on the phone just a few minutes before.

Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair — seriously, how did he have such soft hair? It just begged to be touched and pulled…gripped. Magnus shook his head, then he shook Alec off of him.

“No.” Alec mumbled like a child, clinging to Magnus.

Magnus bit back a laugh and nudged him again. “While I’d love to stay in bed all morning, darling. Isabelle called and well, it sounded urgent.”

Just like that, Alec was wide awake and jumping out of bed. “Is she okay? What’d she say? Is something wrong?”

Magnus frowned, regretting things as the bed got colder the second Alec moved away. Sighing, Magnus crawled out of bed slowly as Alec started throwing pillows and discarded blankets — what? Magnus liked an obscene number of pillows and blankets, all silk, of course — tearing apart the bedroom looking for his shirt.

“Alec, calm down.” Magnus said, grabbing the nearly identical black tshirts that were spread across the foot of the bed and tossing Alec’s to him. Alec took a deep breath, tugging on his shirt. “Nothing is wrong. Your dear siblings simply stumbled on a nest of some demon or other, and Isabelle was calling for backup. She requested I come too.”

Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Right. We should go. We’ll have to stop by the institute for my…bow,” Alec trailed off as Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec’s bow and quiver both materialized on the bed. He gave Magnus the _look_ , the same look he gave the warlock every time he magically made something appear. Usually it was because he’d assumed Magnus had stolen it… Okay. That was usually true, but what was a warlock to do?

“What?” Magnus asked slyly. “You wanted me to fix the wards, I fixed the wards. Any respectable warlock would add a back door for their self and only their self.”

Alec was still giving him the _look,_ so Magnus sighed and relented. “Fine. I’ll fix it later. But if I do they’ll be no more portaling you to and fro either.”

That had Alec frowning which meant Magnus would win this argument. Magnus really tried hard not to smirk, it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t quite contain it.

“Can we go?” Alec asked, slinging the bow and quiver over his shoulder impatiently.

“Of course,” Magnus said. He snapped his fingers again and a shiny portal appeared next to them. He placed his hand on Alec’s chest as he tried to pass him and step through first. “What?” Alec asked, looking down impatiently.

“Nothing darling, only…well, you may want to put some pants on.”

Alec’s eyes went wide and then he glanced down at himself. “I mean, I like the heart patterned boxers, but I’m afraid they just may scar Jace for life…” Magnus tilted his head to the side, considering Alec for a moment. “On second thought, let’s do that.”

Alec flushed and rushed to the other side of the bed — Magnus noted that, like a good boyfriend, he did not laugh when Alexander nearly tripped putting his pants on — and then huffed out: “Don’t say a word.” Before rushing through the portal.

***

Isabelle had directed them to portal right outside some old, depleted warehouse. Magnus was personally offended by its smell but chose not to complain. He was going to be getting paid for this after all.

Alec led the way around the corner, where they found Izzy and the blond kneeling on the ground in a heated argument.

“Guys!” Alec berated, kneeling down next to them.

Magnus zoned out as they debated some strategy or something, humming and folding his hands in front of him as he peered around. He didn’t bother kneeling; he was wearing very expensive silk pajama bottoms after all. Plus, one quick prod of his magic revealed there were no demons in the immediate vicinity, in fact, if Magnus wasn’t mistaken — which…he was Magnus Bane, of course he wasn’t mistaken — then they were actually standing on top of the demons that were down in the tunnels or sewer or something. Whatever it was, it made Magnus’ fees double as he just knew he wouldn’t get out of this one without ruining his clothes.

Magnus blinked up at Alec as he stopped in front of him. “Ready?”

Before Magnus could reply, Izzy started giggling. Magnus peered around Alec’s — wide and too tall for its own good — body, to find Izzy staring at Alec and trying to bite back another giggle. Jace’s eyebrows were somewhere near his hair line and getting ever higher.

“Yes?” Magnus asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Um,” Izzy said before stopping to clear her throat. She’d schooled her expression into a composed smirk by the time Alec turned around. Magnus felt his eyes widen. Oops, he thought.

“Yes, Isabelle?” Alec asked, shifting uncomfortably, clearly ready to get on with the mission.

Magnus was proud when the girl managed not to burst out laughing again, he couldn’t say he’d blame her. Instead though, Izzy simply smiled slightly, cocking an eyebrow. “There’s something on the back of your shirt, is all.”

Magnus turned away so he wouldn’t start laughing as Alec looked over his shoulder. In Magnus’ defensive, he hadn’t realized the mix up. Alec was rushing and Magnus was distracted and…it _was_ funny. But not on purpose.

On the back of Alec’s shirt — which was actually Magnus’s — bright sparkly letters spelled out the word: fabulous.

Alec turned to glare at Magnus even though this was in no way his fault. Alec’s face flushed and he couldn’t meet Izzy’s eyes when he turned back to her.

“Also, that shirt is just a liiiitle too tight on you, big brother.”

Magnus smirked. Actually, he thought, the shirt was just tight enough. Really, it was a tragedy he hadn’t noticed it earlier.

It wasn’t normally a mix up that could happen so easily, Magnus’ clothes were generally extravagant and expressive and nothing like the plain black shirts and leather jacket that made up all of Alec’s wardrobe. The night before though, Magnus had been lounging around in sweat pants and the black shirt… He really hadn’t realized he’d thrown Alec the wrong one. That did explain why the black shirt Magnus was now wearing was as long as his fancy tunics though.

“Gah, I did not need to see this,” Jace said, shielding his eyes.

“What? It’s hilarious and adorable,” Izzy smirked.

Magnus smirked back; it was pretty funny, though adorable wasn’t the word he’d use…hot maybe. Sexy. Magnus blinked, shaking his head to clear it. Focus Bane, he told himself.

Jace frowned, “It’s weird.”

Alec gripped his bow tighter, glaring at his siblings. “Whatever. There’s a mission? Can we just…get this done already?”

Magnus nodded solemnly, following his shadowhunter, but he couldn’t resist it when Isabelle held out her fist for Magnus to bump behind Alec’s back.

***

Magnus was brushing his hands off on his pants as the four of them fell through the portal into the institute’s entryway. Magnus, of course, landed on his feet.

Jace groaned, picking himself up off the floor and rolling his shoulders. “Okay, that was a few more demons than we were expecting.”

“A few more? Jace there were dozens! A whole unit should have been sent out after them. What made you think the two of you could handle it?” Alec demanded, glaring at Jace and Izzy. Izzy pouted, rubbing at a spot of demon blood on her shirt.

“We didn’t know there would be so many,” Jace said over his shoulder, heading into the control room.

Alec shook his head at them, slipping off his bow and empty quiver. “If not for Magnus we would’ve been literal toast.”

Isabelle threw her hair over her shoulder. “You’re exaggerating again, big brother. Plus, Magnus was there. We survived. Everything worked out in the end.” Izzy grinned, patting Alec on the shoulder and ignoring his glare.

Magnus stepped in then, raising one finger. “Speaking of which, I don’t see why you insist on calling me about everything little thing — even though you did actually need me this one time. However, I will have to charge you for this, don’t think just because Alexander and I are—”

Alec tried to cut in before Magnus could finish, “Of course, Magnus. Izzy will start the paperwork.”

Magnus wasn’t deterred. “—bumping uglies, that you just get unlimited access to my magic for free.”

“Oh god.” Alec groaned, covering his face with his gloved hands.

Isabelle grinned and Jace, passing by after having returned his weapons to the weapon room, opened his mouth in shock. “Did he really just say that?” the blond gasped, screwing his eyes shut like he could erase it from his memory.

Magnus smirked again when Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest empty room. “Switch shirts, now.”

Alec towered above the warlock, looking down at him with his eyes hard and steely. Magnus could see the fondness twinkling behind the steel though. Alec was exhausted and unamused, but he was still fond of Magnus and oddly entertained by everything that had happened that day.

Magnus was enjoying this way too much but decided not to argue the point of changing shirts. Shrugging out of his and enjoying the view of Alec’s bare torso while he could.

“Better, darling?” Magnus asked, pressing one hand to Alec’s chest and raising on his toes to be eye level with the shadowhunter.

Alec gave him another look but let Magnus press their lips together lightly.

They returned to the main room of the institute only minutes later. Isabelle sat at one of the computers while Jace leaned against the desk next to her. They both looked up and smirked as Magnus and Alec approached.

“I see you already starting finishing things up and…getting everything in order,” Isabelle remarked.

“Is it just me Izzy, or did they spend a little more time than strictly necessary getting things in…order?” Jace smirked.

Alec looked very much like he wanted to either die or kill one or both of his siblings. “Yeah, whatever,” Alec shot back, not always the strongest with his comebacks.

Isabelle snorted. Magnus reached out, resting his hand casually on the small of Alec’s back and feeling him relax into the touch.

“Anyway,” Izzy smirked, turning back to the computer screen. “We have things under control here and clearly we…interrupted something earlier. You two love birds feel free to fly back to the nest.”

***

“I can’t believe the two of them. They never learn. Going after a whole nest, all alone? And really, Magnus, the shirts? Really? Why does it even say fabulous?” Alec started in the moment the portal spit them back out in Magnus’ loft.

Alec rubbed his sore shoulder. Magnus tried to be sympathetic and he was, but he was also still highly amused.

“First of all, darling, they’ll never learn. That’s what they have you for.” Alec rolled his eyes but Magnus knew it was only because he was right.

“Secondly,” Magnus added, placing a hand on Alec’s chest and pushing him back a step. “It says fabulous because that is what I am.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and both their shirts disappeared. “Better?” he asked, slowly brining himself level with Alec’s face by standing on his toes once again. Alec started smiling slowly, halfway to a full grin by the time Magnus finally captured his lips.

Magnus deepened the kiss quickly, pressing fully against Alec until he groaned. But, Magnus frowned, that was not a good kind of groan. Magnus pulled back, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek before looking Alec up and down with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Alec shrugged and shook his head. “No. Nothing. I’m just sore. That last demon threw me around quite a bit.”

Magnus let his magic out to inspect the shadowhunter but found that he was telling the truth. “All right. Doctor Magnus orders showers and lots of rest,” he determined.

Alec laughed. “You’re not a doctor Magnus.”

Magnus grinned, nipping his lips once more before completely stepping away. “As far as you know.”

***

By the time Magnus finished showering – after having to wash his hair twice to remove that awful stench of demon – Alec was half asleep atop the still unmade bed. Magnus stopped in the doorway to watch him. The shadowhunter was nearly longer than the bed, his toes hanging over the edge, head propped on the mound of pillows. He was curled on his side, hair still damp and sticking to his forehead. He wore the plain gray sweats he’d been keeping at Magnus’ but his chest was bare. Magnus took the opportunity to study Alec a little longer — for science — the runes carved up and down his sides, the old scars, the muscles… Magnus’ eyes wandered.

“Magnus?” Alec called out in his sleepy voice that would be the undoing of the high warlock of Brooklyn.

“Right here, love,” Magnus said, stepping into the room and turning the lights down until it was just bright enough to make out Alec’s features. A nice warm romantic lighting.

“Come. Cuddle,” Alec said, turning over and opening his wide hazel eyes. Magnus smiled when those eyes widened and the shadowhunter sat up. “What are you wearing?” Alec asked with a half-smile.

“What?” Magnus asked, pausing at the side of the bed. “It looks better on me, darling.”

Alec laughed low in his throat, eyes racking up and down Magnus who was once again wearing Alec’s tshirt. The plain black, super soft shirt, coming down to his thighs and stopping.

“Doesn’t everything?” Alec asked, finally raising his eyes back to Magnus’ as his cat eyes flashed and Alec’s pupils dilated accordingly.

Magnus grinned, crawling into bed and feeling perfectly content. More than content, he loved it when Alec was in a teasing mood. Magnus pulled the blankets up and curled into Alec’s side when he stretched out again.

“Well, of course,” he said once he was comfortable. “But you, my darling, are what looks best on me.”

Magnus’ heart skipped when Alec flushed, looking away. “Whatever,” he said, snuggling deeper into the bed. “I thought we were cuddling?”

Magnus grinned, flipping the TV on with a flick of his hand and burrowing down into the blankets with Alec. “Whoever would’ve thought you were so cuddly, Alexander?” he asked with a sigh as Alec pulled him close.

“No one, I hide it well.” Alec mumbled, eyes closing.

They were both asleep within moments, tangled together among the mountain of pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you lovely biscuits! Also, special thanks to everyone who commented on my first Cuddly Malec and especially everyone who was excited for a new series of one shots! <3<3<3
> 
> Leave me cuddly Malec prompts if you feel like it and I’ll see what I can do! I’m on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) so you can leave a prompt there or in the comments here. Also feel free to come chat with me!


End file.
